Baryon
The Baryon is a Magnatorma-class Primordial Archetypal Frame planned by Aelianos Zephyrius and manufactured by the Empyrdom of Anticytheris specifically for the use of Caradeus Atlanteum. It is currently the most powerful with regards to weaponry. Development This Primordial Archetypal Frame was developed with bulky and highly durable composite hexasteel with hexagraphene plates on its vital parts which can withstand most concussive and energy projectiles better than the others of its kind. This Archetypal Frame is significantly larger than any of the current ones which may easily instill terror to most enemies. It sports more weapons than the other Primordials, establishing its primary role as an offensive unit in the battlefield. It possesses a two-way astral airwall which protects the Baryon from any type of attack, as the first field is mostly effective against energy attacks (e.g., particle, nuclear, dark) and compressible matter-based attacks (e.g., plasma, dark, antimatter) while the second field is mostly effective against explosive projectiles. It also possesses the secret Absolute Astral Defense Matrix uses an array of astral shields shaped like hexagonal panels that can be projected over any part of the Archetypal Frame. Electromagnetic pulses do not affect it as much as they do on conventional electronics because it is not powered by electricity. Its Astral Vigilance enables it to plot the trajectories of incoming or released projectiles or plot the probable movements of enemy units. It can even detect cloaked units within a radius equal to a mile. Utilizing the Pantha Targeting Systems, it can lock onto any kind of unit caught within the Astral Vigilance's field of sight. Additionally, due to the Astral Vigilance's apparent ability of plotting probable maneuvers of hostiles, it provides a great amount of accuracy to its weaponry. For convenience, its eidos transport system allows Caradeus to quickly enter or exit the cockpit within a matter of milliseconds. Its weaponry is fitting for a Magnatorma-class Archetypal Frame, in which it wields its signature double-barreled baryonic cannons which normally release linear beams of destructive baryonic Aetermana from the action of the Baryon Magic sequence imprinted in its processors. One normal blast from the cannon can significantly reduce the effectivity of fairly strong shields of non-astral origin. Due to this, the Baryon is more than suited in almost any skirmish in the battlefield. If the two barrels are assembled towards the center of the Archetypal Frame, it is allowed to use its stark baryonic cannon which can release a large continuous beam of baryonic Aetermana. Its melee weapon is a particle battleaxe named the Atlexiton. It has two axheads composed of high-density particle energy that allows for disintegration of substances down to the molecular level upon contact. It also has a cluster of Hephestian Magardni autocannons to protect it from nearby hostiles. Unlike the other Primordials, its Dragarkus missile arrays fire antimatter missiles instead of the usual ones. To engage distant aerospace units, it uses its four Hexadon tachyomagnetic vulcans to fire 20mm hexasteel rounds at extremely high velocity. The cannon on its right arm is called the Temperatus cannon which can fire a plasma magic beam at hostiles. It can be configured from plasma magic to inverplasma magic. The cannon on its left arms is called the Temporalus cannon which can fire a compressible matter beam, specifically dark matter or antimatter, at enemy units. It is outfitted with three tachyonic drives which are integrated to its Nil-Graviton System which allow the Baryon to move at stabilized speeds, having little to no drag. However, due to its size, it is the second slowest Primordial Archetypal Frame, with Graviton the first. To compensate for mediocre speed, it has formidable weaponry suited for any combat situation. Its newly developed feature is the Spellcode Amplification Network that allows the Archetype to cast Archonic magic at a significantly higher potency and a wider scale of effect. Caradeus can cast Ancient Water Magic and Ancient Ice Magic. The aforementioned magic types are usually used for wide-scale demolition and immobilization respectively. Its secret weapon lies underneath the Baryon's chest plating. Such weapon is named the Ultima cannon, which releases a continuous beam of lightning magic at a certain target. The beam is extremely effective against hostile units that use electricity as a power source, as the beam disables it. The beam is released by the activation sequence for a Ancient Lightning Magic spell imprinted in the internal drive of the cannon. However, when Rift Aspect is active, the cannon will fire a high-density particle beam instead of firing a lightning beam. Specifications Trivia *The Baryon is named after the particle of the same name, which is an elementary particle that comprises normal matter. Primordial Archetypes Category:Empyrdom Category:Archetypes